The Undetermined Human
by quantum0
Summary: Opal is an undetermined human. She was bullied for her monster soul, so she climbed Mt. Ebott.
1. Chapter 1

Opal. The most undetermined human. She was often bullied in school for her monster soul, calling her names like "monster" and "freak." Human children are so sick in the mind! She was always kind, and gave compassion, but got nothing back in return. This is what caused Opal to climb Mt. Ebott. She fell down, and was greeted by a talking flower...

"Howdy human! You've fallen down haven't you?"

"I guess. Who are you?" Opal asked.

"Flowey. Flower the flower. Now, since you've fallen down, I think I should show you the ropes!"

Flowey had entered a battle.

"What's that Well that's your SOU- wait! That's not a humans soul! It's white! What kind of monster are you?!"

"I'm a human, Flowey." Opal explained.

"No...you can't be...humans can't have a monsters soul..." Flower said with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Well I can." Opal said, staying calm.

"Tsk. Your not worth my time" Flower said, quite annoyed.

* Flowey ran away


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, a large furry goat monster comes down the hall.

"Oh, hello, young child" she said, her voice sounded quite motherly "I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. Come with me, I will guide you through them."

" Toriel, huh? Nice name. Mines Opal. "

"Opal? What a beautiful name, my child." Toriel said kindly. " Now, humans often get attacked in the underground, and you must be prepared for this. When you enter a fight, strike up a friendly conversation with the monster, then, maybe, they won't want to fight any longer"

"Sounds easy enough." Opal said.

"Pratice this on the dummy." Toriel said.

"Okay" Opal said before starting. "Hi Dummy!"

*Dummy doesn't seem interested in talking

*FIGHT WON! You earned 0 Gold and 0 EXP.

"Well done my child!"

A/N: Sorry if this was boring, next chapter thing get more interesting, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

After talking to the dummy, you suddenly noticed Flowey popped in out of nowhere.

"Did you HONESTLY think that after THAT I would just FORGET about you?" Flowey said in a demonic voice. "I'm not done with you yet, kid!" Flowey quickly killed Opal in frustration .

Your probably thinking she would just get a GAME OVER screen and do it again, right? You'd be wrong there, friend. Opal has no determination, and who else doesn't have determination? Monsters. Monster can't reset, so neither can Opal. So she's just floating around in the void, doing nothing.

"What just happened?" She asked.

There wasn't any answer. And there never would be.

But suddenly, she woke up on the bed of flowers again with no memory of what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Human! Remember me?" Flowey said.

" No...I don't believe we've ever met" Opal said, though when she looked at Flowey she had a strange deja vu feeling. Before she knew it, she was in Toriel's home, eating butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

"Mom, how do I get out here? It's quite small" she said.

"This is place is small, but you'll have to live with that. We'll make do with what we have." Toriel explained.

"I know I shouldn't , but I want to see the outside of the Ruins, and see the new capital and explore the underground " Opal said, with a look of excitement.

"No, my child, the monsters out there...they will kill you."

" No, they won't! " Opal yelled.

"Yes, they will!"

" No, they won't! They won't kill me for the same reason they won't kill you! My soul isn't a human's, its a monsters! Why would they kill me? "

"...a monsters soul? Well, if what you say is true...then I guess I can let you go. But stay safe my child!" Toriel said, looking quite sad.

" Of course Mom. I promise I won't die" Opal promised.

Opal walked to the end of the Ruins, and was the door to the rest of the underground and saw snow on the ground.

 _"What?" Opal thought. " Snow in the underground? That's impossible"_

She immediately felt the presence of someone walking behind her. She quickly turned around to see a short skeleton monster.

"Oh." He said " Guess you found me. "

"Who are you?" Opal asked.

"You're straightforward, huh? Well I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Opal, the human with a monsters soul. "

"Wait, a monster soul? Phew, That means I don't have to bring you to King Fluffybuns!" Sans said quite happily.

"'King' Fluffybuns? The Underground is a monarchy?" Opal said, looking confused.

" Well, yeah, we used to have a King, a Queen, and two princes, but the princes died and the Queen ran away to the Ruins" Sans explained. "But enough about the undergrounds history, and more about this place, Snowdin! It's a quiet town till of kind monsters! Such as my cute little brother, Papyrus!"

" Your brother? He sounds nice. I want to meet him. " Opal said.

"Okay, let's do it then"


	5. Chapter 5

Sans and Opal where walking to Snowdin, when suddenly a small skeleton jumped out of the bushes.

"BOO!" He shouted.

"Where you trying to scare me bro?" Sans asked.

" Nooooooo, I just wanted to surprise you and who ever that is. " he lied, and pointed at Opal.

"Righhhtt. Anyway Paps, this is my new friend Opal, Opal, this is my little brother Papyrus"

"Hello! I'm the GREAT PAPYRUS! Future head of the Royal Guard!" Papyrus exclaimed , with a lot of excitement.

"More like head of cuteness right now" Opal joked.

"Nyeh heh heh! That was much better then Sans' puns!" laughed Papyrus.

" Hey Opal, wanna come to our humble abode? It's nice there" Sans aaid.

"Okay! Let's go."

Sans, Papyrus, and Opal all walked to there house, where they sat on the couch. Suddenly, time seemed to pause around them.

"Listen here, human, one wrong move against me or my brother, and you will die" Sans said, sounding very threatening. "Don't underestimate me. I've already kill a human, so another one wouldn't be a problem. Your lucky you've got a monsters soul."

"I promise I will never harm you or your brother" Opal quickly promised.

"Good. Even if you have a monsters soul, you still need to go to King Fluffybuns. After my bro goes to sleep I'll take you to him" Sans explained.

Time quickly came back.

"Okay, bro, it's passed your bedtime, now up to bed." Sans said.

" Uhhh, fine...night sans" Papyrus said sadly.

"Night bro."

Papyrus went up to his room.

"Now, to the kings place" Sans said

A/N: Its always been a headcanon of mine that Sans killed the Bravery soul before making the promise to Toriel.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans had taken one of his 'shortcuts' to the castle of King Asgore. (aka King Fluffybuns) He was not expecting the arrival of the young skeleton and a human, so he was quite surprised.

"Sans, did you find this human?" He asked.

" Yes, I did" Sans said.

"Thank you Sans. You may leave now."

Sans quickly left.

"Now, human, I know you probably don't want to fight, but since your a human, you have to be harvested for your soul" Asgore explained.

"Well, if i have to be harvested for my soul,so do you." Opal replied .

"What?" Asgore said, obviously surprised and offputten by the human's statement.

" I've got a monsters soul. Go ahead, check. " Opal said calmly.

*Asgore entered a battle

"Y-you're right!" He exclaimed. " Well...I suppose you could stay in the underground, in secret. "

"Okay. How in secret though?"

"Here, wait a minute" Fluffybuns quickly ran off to the next room. He came back a minute later with a large cloak.

"Here, put this on" he told Opal. She put it on. "There. Now, off the cliff of Snowdin there is a small, abandon house. I would like you to live there. During the day you shall offer a quick transportation service around the underground in a boat, and at night you will sleep in that house. Understood?"

"Completely. Goodbye Fluffybuns." She immediately left after taking the boat.

After this, Flowey started a new SAVE file everytime time he reset, it reset back to this point. This went on for several years, with many new SAVE points. Until, a little human in a stripped shirt fell down.

A/N: Not the best chapter, but I really tried.


	7. Chapter 7

After becoming a free ride to everyone in the underground, Opal became known as the Riverman. She would give her service to anyone, even genocidal humans. It never got her killed cause Opal would never enter a fight. She always survived Genocide routes that way, she and the shopkeepers would never enter fight, which is how they survived. In fact, she didn't even seem to know or care about what the human had done.

"Hey" the human said. "I need a ride to Waterfall"

"Tra la la. Oh, of course get in human." She answered.

The human got in, interested to see what odd thing Riverman would say this time.

"Tra la la. My, I probably should have worn a few million more pairs of pants today." She said.

The genocidal human rolled there eyes. If course Riverman would say something random. And what's with the weird "Tra la la" before everything? The human got off at Waterfall to grab something from Gerson, and went back to the Riverman.

"Tra la la. Back again, human? Where do you want to go?"

" Hotland" they answered.

"Tra la la. Did you ever hear the old song coming from the sea?" She said.

Another random line. Eh, they where about to face Mettaton, so they didn't see how it mattered what this weird Riverman had to say.


End file.
